greenbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Parrot
"Big Mouth" Parrot (ビッグマウスのパロット, Biggu Mausu no Parotto) is a member of the Crimson Gang. His favorite gun is a Smith & Wesson. Appearence Parrot is a slim and short man, whose aspect clearly shows his smug and depraved nature. He is hairless, but hides it with a large hat. The Crimson Gang's tattoo is on his chest. Personality Parrot is a nasty and clammy individual, talking almost always with a smug smile on his face. Like the rest of the Crimson Gang, he is a greedy and amoral criminal, always ready to commit several terrible crimes, even involving helpless and innocent people, in order to get money and profits. He doesn't care neither for his comrades, informing Edward King of Hawk's death almost laughing, showing no sorrow for their comrade's death. While he is usually less violent compared to the rest of the gang, he is still able to commit a carnage, killing hundreds of Indians with a Gatling, without any remorse, if not gleefully. Despite his apparent confidence in himself, he is ready to escape cowardly if things turn against him, showing he is not able to face death with dignity, like his comrade Dodo. History Five Points, N.Y. Parrot was seen with few more men of the gang outside the Five Points, where Hawk asked Edward if he is finished his work in the town. Together with the rest of the gang, they went toward St. Louis, since it was a place they can make some money. St. Louise, Illinois After Hawk's death, he informs his boss Edward King, saying that, despite this, they managed to collect a lot of money and they can't complain about this. He then declares a man, Brad Burns, is wanted for Charles Howard's death, mocking the town for hunting an innocent man, as they are the true assassins. Abilene, Kansas Parrot then reaches Abilene, with the surviving members of Crimson Gang, and they slaughers most of the citizens, while Parrot also steals a lot of artillery. They discover the cattle was just sold, but Parrot reports he know of a gold rush in Virginia City, in Montana, and so they leave. Virginia City, Montana They then reach an American Army's fort, who is facing a Sioux tribe attacks, as the white men are in their assigned territories. King helps the american soldiers to defeat the Indians, providing his gatling, and Parrot himself uses the weapon to kill effortlessy most of the Sioux warriors. He then helps King to blackmail the lieutenant for their profits. He then tortures with a whip an indian prisoner, Crazy Bear, to get informations by him and, when he thinks the prisoner knows nothing, he proposes to kill him. Crazy Bear then apparently escapes, but it's later shown to be just one of gang's trap. Parrot then moves with other american soldiers in Hayfield, transporting a Gatling on a truck. When the Indians attack the convoy, Parrot uses again the Gatling to slaughter them again. Despite his extremely powerful weapons, hundreds and hundreds of Sioux warriors continue to attack him. The cruel man is firstly just annoyed, but continues to shot, refusing to retreat. But after several waves of Indians, which sacrifice themself withouth fear, ammunitions are fully spent. Ultimately, the Crimson gang member is left out of ammo, and helpless, against the furious Black Horse and tries to escape. Parrot meets his end at the hands of Black Horse who, after having shown disgust for Parrot's cowardice, decapitates him with his axe, killing the criminal. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male